Charity's Decision
by Amy Adaire
Summary: this story us about what happens to Charity after she left Harmony and for the sake of the story she and Miguel did make love before she left
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story is my version of what happened to Charity after she left Harmony for ever and for the sake of the story she did have sex with Miguel but never had a chance to come into her powers since she left town too quickly.

Nine months later in a New York City hospital

Charity Standish could only gaze into the clear blue eyes of her infant son with complete wonderment. If only Miguel could see his son but that was out of the question since she made that stupid deal with death and he made it very clear in that if she couldn't give up Miguel then he would be forced to take Maria--Kay's infant daughter. "Boy, life can really suck", bitterly thought Charity. But at least I have his son, a son that that bitch Kay will never be able to give him, since she had become barren from the accident with the spear.

Charity was so wrapped into her own thoughts, that she didn't notice the evening nurse come into her room to check on her patient.

"So, Miss Standish, how are feeling tonight, inquired the nurse.

"Fine", answered Charity.

"Any ideas of what to name this little guy, we still need a name for the birth certificate".

"name", thought Charity. There was only one name that was the most appropriate--Timothy or Timmy for short--that had been the name of the little boy whom she had gotten her heart from and if it hadn't been for him and his unselfish decision she nor her son would be here.

"Timothy, answered Charity, Timothy Elijah Standish". The middle name of Elijah had just come to her and it just seemed fitting.

"I like it, replied the nurse, it's very biblical. Timothy from the New Testament and Elijah from the old. Timothy Elijah Standish it is then and anything you want to put down under the father's name".

Charity thought for a moment and only said to leave it blank for unknown.

"Well then have a good night sleep and see you tomorrow for your discharge".

"Ok, replied Charity.

Throughout the night, Charity couldn't stay asleep so she got up to check on Timmy and her son was gone from his crib. Just as Charity was about to scream, her cousin, Kay, walked into her room holding her son and looking at her with that smug I-will-always-win look and followed by Miguel like the obedient puppy that he had become.

"I supposed you thought we wouldn't ever find out about you giving birth to my husband's son, gloated Kay, if I didn't have a vision two days ago, you would've gotten away with it.

Charity looked to Kay, then to Miguel and back again and it was Miguel that broke the silence and he had hate in his eyes as he looked at Charity. "You bitch, how dare you keep me away from my son, glared Miguel. We could've worked something out but we are taking my son back to Harmony and we will raise him--that's Kay and I".

"And, continued Kay, I want you to take one last look at Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald Jr, for it will be for the last time and I think that my little girl--Maria will adore her new baby brother". Charity couldn't do anything but watch as her son was torn from her by Kay.

Charity screamed and she awoke covered in sweat. She now realized that it was all a terrible nightmare and Timmy was still asleep safely in his crib. That dream was so vivid and real, thought Charity and with that thought, Charity realized that she just had another vision for she saw the look of evil on Kay's face and that even Miguel was not the same man that she had fell in love with. For Charity was one-hundred percent certain that her two-faced cousin, Kay was pure evil and she had corrupted her poor Miguel. "Yes", thought Charity. Her decision to raise Timothy by herself was the right one--she was certain of that. It all came rushing to her like a thunderstorm. It had been all of Kay's doing--all of it. She was the one that had caused her to almost die of having been trapped in that block of ice for so many months in which her heart had weakened and she needed a new one and she had gotten it from that little boy--Timmy Lennox, Tabitha's nephew.

It wasn't only that but the way that the bitch got pregnant with Maria--by using that essence of charity thing and made Miguel think that Kay was Charity and then she has the nerve the play the victim when getting speared was her own damn fault. Charity was going to be damned if she was going to allow Kay to have anything to do with raising her son.

Yes, Kay was a true witch, figuratively and literally and she knew by looking into her

son's eyes that he was a Standish as she was and that her mother, Faith had been. The only thing that still puzzled her was the fact that it was only the Standish women that were blessed with powers for all she knew and Timothy Elijah was male. So how powerful could her son become as he gets older--only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay Bennett was getting pissed off, more pissed off by the day ever since that Charity bitch gave birth to a son--Miguel's son. It just wasn't fair, she should be the one to give Miguel what he most wanted, a boy that would help carry on the Lopez-Fitzgerald name but that would never be possible ever since she got speared after giving birth to Maria and thus becoming permanently barren. "It just isn't fair, cried Kay, I was only concerned for my cousin which was why I was in the woods that day--I was the victim!"

At the moment, Tabitha comes into the room. "I'm sorry Kay, I didn't mean to scare you".

"that's ok, you just started me a moment. By the way, did you see anything in the bowl about where Charity is hiding with her son".

"not a thing, The only thing that I see in the bowl is a heavy fog, seems that Charity may have eventually come into her powers because she doesn't want to be found", explained Tabitha.

"what about Endora, can't she help", asked Kay.

"she can but she refuses to, so she won't be any help to you", explained.

Time is running out, thought Kay, for she had another vision that Charity gave birth to her son just last night and knew if she didn't get her hands on that boy, then she would have to explain about her fake bump--that she was only preggers with a bag of flour, she had gotten the idea from Beth. Despite everything, Kay knew that her plan was perfect. All she needed was to find Charity, go to wherever she was, dispose of the bitch, grab the boy, and come back to Harmony, explaining to Miguel that she had just gone away for a few day when she'd gone into labor with little Miguel Jr. and everything else would fall perfectly into place like clockwork.


End file.
